


Secret Captor

by LoveFics157



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFics157/pseuds/LoveFics157
Summary: Sakura has a deep secret within her heart that she wishes to keep dear to here. One day these hidden feelings will be told, but until then, she has made a promise to Sayoran that he must wait for. (A fluffy little Sakura oneshot)
Kudos: 1





	Secret Captor

I don't understand what this feeling is. There is a feeling deep inside of my heart that I can't place, I just don't understand it in the slightest. What is this, it aches more and more, that I'm just becoming utterly speechless.

Going up to Sayoran, he waves at me with his usual gentle smile. I noticed that it only increased to the point that it was only unbearable. It was driving me crazy and I had no clue what to do.

That loving smile of his and the way he gave me those gentle gestures sent my face a burning red. "So, umm...how have you been Sayoran?" Placing a hand behind his head, he turned his head away from me with his head flushing the brightest red possible.

"Oh, umm...I've been really great actually." I could feel my heart racing and knew that I wanted to say it more then anything but the words just wouldn't come out of my mouth. Instead I only nodded my head with the most sweet smile I could.

"You're always so silly, though there is something I want to tell you Sayoran." Confused he only tilted his head at me.

"What is it?" He asked me, but I only put a finger up to my mouth with a silly grin on my face.

"It's a secret, you'll find out someday though, until then figure it out by yourself." Laughing to myself, I started to run off while he chased after me.

"Hey! That's not fair!" The two of us laughing with each other, we had fun teasing the other. I knew I couldn't keep a secret forever, but for right now I just wanted to enjoy this moment right here and now.


End file.
